


Here

by Viridian5



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-29
Updated: 1999-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser watches Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? Where? Sorry, no plot here, officer. It's just not a PWP as many define it.
> 
> Sometimes a song comes on that I can't help imagining Ray dancing to, and this is one of them. Others include Prick's "Animal" and Lo Fidelity Allstars' "Kool Roc Bass."
> 
> Thanks to Kasha for a read and saying it's not necessarily a bad thing when I lose self-control and write something anyway....

Ben heard the music better as soon as he unlocked the apartment door. To his surprise, it sounded orchestral, full of strings. Powerful. He saw Ray, whose hair was still mussed and sticking out in all directions from a lazy Sunday morning in bed, standing near the stereo. Eyes closed, motionless save for his deep breathing, Ray seemed to be absorbing the music rather than simply listening to it.

Diefenbaker prepared to bark a greeting, but Ben shushed him, and for once he obeyed. Ben loved to watch Ray, especially in moments when his partner was utterly unselfconscious. He closed the door behind them and settled back to listen and watch.

Drums rumbled, then the orchestra disappeared, replaced by a grating sound and then rock 'n' roll drums and crunching electric guitars. Ray started to move. Calling it "dancing" seemed wrong; it was unstructured, lacking definable steps, free of forethought. This seemed more a primal, moment-by-moment reaction to the music. Graceful, beautiful, wild, Ray _moved_. It should have been a sin for him to be doing this in old sweatpants when Ben saw him in paints and skins.

Ray licked his lips in a sensual but swift swirl of tongue, then sang along when the singer started. His light voice was good if untrained, and he let it run free. "Where do I put the shame? / It feels like a broken toy / I can't play with / Anymore / Where do I put the hate? / To a pixilated screen / I can't watch anymore...."

The lyrics made no sense to Ben, but he wasn't really listening to the words, not when he was trying to experience the sound of Ray's voice and the music just as deeply as Ray was. Tried to feel it through his body, in his blood and bones, and let it speak to him. Tried to feel what Ray felt.

The music seemed to hit another gear and sweep as the guitars disappeared, the orchestra returned, and something that sounded to Ben like manipulated cuckoo clocks came in. Ray started to rock in a more sinuous motion, hips swaying in a beckoning swing, arms moving in a smooth winding way that suggested mystic Indian dances. "All I know is that I'm here / Drifting somewhere in the vast / Somewhere in eternity / Hey / And I never want to / Leave...."

Ben needed to _feel_ him doing this, but then the song shifted back into the crunching music of its stanzas _//"Where do I put the books? / There's so many I could read...."//_, and Ray went back to the jerkier bounces he'd been doing before. But this time Ben was waiting for the next chorus. "I have faith that you're out there / Living high up in the vast...." Ben stood behind Ray, but before he could step forward Ray stepped back into him and smiled sweetly. Melted together, he really had no choice but to move his hips with Ray, lose himself in sound, vibration, and his partner. Putting his arms around Ray's waist and licking the tiny trails of sweat that ran down his neck needed no excuse. "Somewhere in eternity / Hey / And you're never gonna leave...."

But then the music slowed again, and so did Ray. "Have I been telling lies to myself?" Ray lifted his arms high above his head before locking them behind Ben's neck. "Hold me now, you know / I am so afraid to be / At all...."

As the music sped up again, Ben whispered, "How long?"

Ray just smiled, sang, and moved, taking Ben with him, until the next pause from singing, which came right after he belted, "I looked in, and I felt no hate." Then he said, "At 'drifting somewhere in the vast,' first chorus. Bit of a Peeping Tom, ain't ya?" His next hip sway was longer and deeper, hitting all the right places, sheer torture for Ben.

Ben nipped Ray's neck. "Is that a complaint?"

"I never complain." Ray started to sing along again. "Mmm, where do I put the love? / Oh, where do I put the love? / Yeah, where do I put the love?" Then the song ended with a low thrumming noise.

"I have some idea of where you could put the love, Ray."

Ray smiled. "I was counting on that, Ben."

 

### End

 

**In its entirety:**

 

"Here" by VAST

_Where do I put the shame?  
It feels like a broken toy  
I can't play with   
Anymore  
Where do I put the hate?  
To a pixilated screen  
I can't watch anymore_

All I know is that I'm here  
Drifting somewhere in the vast  
Somewhere in eternity  
Hey  
And I never want to   
Leave

Where do I put the books?  
There's so many I could read  
But they all are filled with lies  
Where do I put the lies?  
There's so many I could say  
But it seems they're in the books

I have faith that you're out there  
Living high up in the vast  
Somewhere in eternity  
Hey  
And you're never going to leave

Have I been telling lies to myself?  
Hold me now, you know  
I am so afraid to be   
At all  
Have I been telling lies to myself?  
Hold me now, you know  
I am so afraid to love   
At all

I looked up, and I saw the moon  
It's in the same one that betrayed you  
I looked up, and I saw my place  
I looked in, and I felt no hate

Mmm, where do I put the love?  
Oh, where do I put the love?  
Yeah, where do I put the love?


End file.
